eileen's bekentenis aan mushu
by Lady Eileen
Summary: Eileen doet een schokkende bekentenis over een bijzondere man


A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Eileen's bekentenis aan Mushu.

De orde was bijeen gekomen om de laatste gevecht voor te bereiden. Professor Perkamentus had iets heel belangrijks mee te delen. Iedereen was aanwezig behalve professor Sneep was er nog niet. Professor Perkamentus komt met een meisje binnen. Alleen Harry, Ron, Hermelien, en Remus Lupos kennen haar zo blijkt het want ze groeten haar met veel enthousiastme. Het meisje heet Eileen Roselyn Tracy en ze is 25 jaar oud. Zeven jaar geleden is ze van Zweinstein afgestudeerd. Toen ze afgestudeerd was is ze naar de Jedi academie gegaan. In haar zesde jaar op Zweinstein was er een Jedi Master gekomen die haar had opgespoort. Toen is dus aan het licht gekomen dat ze de kracht van een Jedi heeft. Eileen is 1.75 lang en heeft een slank en gespierd lichaam dat komt door het harde trainen als jedi. Ze heeft bruin lang haar dat ze meestal in een vlecht draagt. Ze heeft bruine groene ogen en meestal een blos op haar wangen. Meestal draagt ze een bosgroene jurk, ook vandaag heeft ze een mooie jurk aan. Deze was getailleerd tot haar middel en vanaf haar middel werd hij wijd. Om haar middel droeg ze een soort riem waar haar Jedi wapen aan hing. De mannen van de orde hadden het moeilijk om niet de hele tijd naar haar de staren. Eileen omhelsde Remus als laatste en ging naast hem zitten. Eileen is ook twee jaar "zakelijk" getrouwd geweest met Professor Sneep. Deze regeling hadden haar ouders geregeld om hun veiligheid te waarborgen als voldermort aan de macht kwam.

_FLASHBACK_

_Een 17 jarige Eileen zat op haar kamer. Met tranen in haar ogen staarde ze voor zich uit. Er werd op de deur geklopt en een dienstmeid kwam binnen. _

" _Lady Eileen. De gasten zijn gearriveerd" zegt ze en ze maakt een buiging._

" _Dank je Matilda, Ik kom er zo aan" zegt ze._

_De dienstmeid gaat weg en Eileen gaat voor de spiegel staan en spreekt zichzelf moed ik al was dat heel erg moeilijk voor haar op moment. Ze gaat naar de zaal waar al veel kandidaten zijn. Er zijn ongeveer 25 kandidaten tussen de 20 en de 30 jaar en ze zijn allemaal dooddoeners. Eileen maakte een beleefd praatje met ze en alle kandidaten doen een huwelijks aanzoek. Eileen mocht zelf kiezen met wie ze trouwde maar ze moest trouwen. Eileen was heel verdrietig want ze wist dat al deze jongemannen haar alleen maar ten huwelijk vragen om haar schoonheid. Als ze met een van hen zou trouwen zou ze een sexslaaf worden. Ze wilden allemaal haar lichaam bezitten. Professor Sneep word als laatste voorgesteld. Hij heeft gevraagt om haar alleen te spreken en word naar de familie bibliotheek gebracht. Het was zijn verzoek om naar de familie bibliotheek gebrachte te worden omdat hij wist dat ze dan wat meer op haar gemak zou voelen. De dienstmeid vond dit heel raar maar bracht Eileen naar de familie bibliotheek. Eileen bedankte haar en bij aankomst bij de familiebibliotheek fatsoeneerd ze haar jurk. Ze opend de deur en loopt naar binnen. Ze kan alleen de rugleuning van de stoel zien waarin hij zit en niet hem zelf. Ze gaat naast de stoel staan en buigt. Severus staan op en gaat voor haar staan._

" _Eileen" zegt hij zachtjes._

_Eileen schrikt en kijkt op._

" _Professor, wat doet u hier" vraagt ze geschrokken._

_Severus glimlachte naar haar. Eileen wist niet wat haar overkwam._

"_Miss Tracy, ik heb van Professor Perkamentus gehoord dat u in het huwelijk moet treden" zegt hij._

_Eileen buigt haar hoofd en knikt zachtjes. Hij pakte haar handen vast en hij leidde haar naar een bank voor de openhaard. Ze gaan zitten en er was een moment van stilte. _

" _Eileen ik wil je vragen of je mijn vrouw wil worden. Ik had gehoopt dat je buiten schot zou blijven in deze tijden van onrust maar helaas is dat niet zo" zegt hij._

_Eileen deed haar mond open om wat te zeggen maar Severus legde een vinger tegen haar lippen om hem uit te laten spreken. Haar lippen voelde zacht tegen zijn vinger en er ging een wave van emotie door hun heen. _

" _Eileen, je bent heel interligent en ik wil dat je verder gaat studeren. Ik ben bang dat als je met een van de andere kandidaten trouwd dat je dan maar voor 1 ding gebruikt word" zegt hij droevig. _

_Eileen slaat haar ogen neer en kinkte zachtjes omdat ze dat zelf ook al dacht._

" _Eileen wil je alsjeblief mijn vrouw worden. Ik beloof je dat ik je goed en met respect zou behandelen" vraagt hij hoopvol._

_Eileen kijkt hem aan en glimlacht dan._

" _Het zal me een eer zijn om uw vrouw te worden" zegt ze verlegen._

_Severus glimlacht en omhelsd haar. Het laaste half jaar heeft hij gevoelens voor haar gekregen. Dat komt omdat hij haar tot assistent heeft benoemd om hem te helpen met toverdranken te maken voor mevrouw Pleister. Sinds toen heeft ze ook vaak voor hem verzorgd nadat hij terug was gekomen van een dooddoeners bijeenkomst. In het begin had hij het niet leuk gevonden maar was er langzamerhand aan gaan wennen dat ze dat deed. Toen hij een keer gevraagd had waarom ze dat deed en waarom ze altijd op hem wachte zei ze dat ze alleen wilde weten of alles goed met hem was. Ze praten nog een tijdje door en gaan dan naar de zaal. Voordat Severus de deur open doet voor haar geeft hij haar een kus op haar hand ter aanmoediging en Eileen begint te blozen. Hij bied haar een arm aan en ze gaan samen naar binnen. Eileen kondigd aan dat ze tot een keuze is gekomen en verteld haar keuze. Haar ouders zijn teleurgesteld omdat ze niet iemand van haar eigen leeftijd heeft gekozen maar Eileen blijft bij haar keuze. Professor Perkamentus en Anderling worden op de hoogte gebracht. Professor Perkamentus regeld de contracten die Severus, Eileen en Eileen's ouders moeten tekenen. Dan laat hij Felix zijn fenix de contracten naar het ministerie van Toverkunst brengen. Zij zullen deze onderteken ter goedkeuring. Er blijft een officeel document op het ministerie, een document is voor de ouders van Eileen en een is document is voor Severus. De volgende dag trouwd Professor Perkamentus Eileen en Severus. De seremonie word in alle rust gehouden. Alleen de ouders van Eileen, Professor Perkamentus en Professor Anderling waren aanwezig._

_END FLASHBACK_

Eileen zit naast Remus Lupos en praat met hem over haar Jedi opleiding. De bijeenkomst is nog niet begonnen omdat Severus er nog niet was. Remus en Eileen waren druk aan het praten toen er een drakenkop door het raam verscheen. Eileen en Remus hadden niks in de gaten omdat ze met hun rug naar het raam zaten. De draak grijnste en blies een vlam door zijn eene neusgat. Eileen en Remus sprongen geschrokken op.

" Mushu, mijn lieve Mushu. Hoe is het met mijn lievelings draak" roept ze en sprint op hem af. De andere leden van de orde glimlachen en Eileen omhelsde de grote drakenkop. Ze geeft hem een kus op zijn grote neus en de draak grinnikte. ( denk maar aan de film Dragonheart als Bowen het vuur niet aan krijgt en Draco het aanmaakt met 1 neusgat)

" Alles is goed hoor meesterres, maar we missen u heel erg" zegt Mushu een beetje droevig.

" Ik weet het lieverd. Ik mis jullie ook " zegt ze zacht.

" Waarom bent u eigenlijk weg gegaan" vraagt hij aarzelend.

" O mushu, ik wilde niet weggaan maar van het ene op het andere moment wat het contracht beïdigd" Legt ze uit.

Severus komt inmiddels ook binnen. Als hij haar ziet gaat hij in de dichtsbijzijnde hoek staan en slaat zijn reismantel om zich heen zodat hij niemand hem ziet. Professor Perkamentus ziet hem en kreeg een glinstering in zijn ogen. Severus kijkt naar Eileen en denkt terug aan de twee meest gelukkige jaren van zijn leven. Hij had het nooit durven dromen of hopen maar hij was gelukkig die twee jaar dat ze zijn vrouw was geweest. Mushu kijkt haar zielig aan.

" Oh lieverd, ik heb altijd van je meester gehouden en dat ik nog steeds" verteld ze.

De meeste leden van de orde waren geschokt toen ze dit hoorden. Niemand had gedacht dat er iemand van Sneep zou kunnen houden. Severus kreeg tranen in zijn ogen en een pijn schoot in zijn hart. Waarom had hij niet voor haar gevochten. Waarom had hij weer geaccepteerd dat hij in de schaduw moest leven terwijl hij juist door haar uit die schaduw was gekomen.

" Het is allemaal zo snel gegaan lieverd, het ene moment was ik nog Lady Sneep en het volgende moment komen mijn ouders me opeisen. Ik wilde niet weg Mush, echt niet. Ik was dolgelukkig met Alex1" gaat Eileen verder.

Er rolt een traan over Severus wang en hij krijgt een soort beschermingslicht over zich heen.

Professor Perkamentus en Anderling keken elkaar ontroert aan want ze wisten dat Alex de tweede naam van Sneep is.

"Hou je echt nog steeds van mijn meester" vraagt de draak hoopvol.

Eileen slaat haar ogen neer en zegt zachtjes:

" Ja Mushu ik hou nog steeds heel veel van je meester"

" My Lady, waarom kwamen u ouders u eigenlijk opeisen?" vraagt de draak nieuwschierig.

" Oh, ik weet het niet mushu. Ze zullen wel weer wat met het ministerie geregeld hebben. Het zou me nikss verbazen als ze grof geld hebben betaald" zegt ze afwezig.

Ineens herrinerd ze een briefje dat ze tijdens lunch kreeg.

" **Dochter, binnenkort ben je verlost van Sneep, je ouders"**

" Damn, mijn ouders" zegt ze kwaat en bald haar vuisten.

In een handomdraai laad ze haar krachten op en word ze omringt door een vel licht. Ze heeft deze kracht al heel lang en ze heeft het ook onder controle behalve als ze echt kwaat is. Severus weet dit en loopt snel naar haar toe. Hij slaat van achteren zijn armen om haar middel en meteen neemt het licht van Eileen af. Ook Severus beschermingslicht word zwakker. Severus draaid haar langzaam naar zich toe en omhelsd haar.

" Roos2" fluisterd hij.

Weer keken Professor Perkamentus en Anderling elkaar aan want ze wisten dat Roos, Eileen's tweede naam is. Er werd opgelucht adem gehaald want een aantal leden van de orde waren bang dat ze zou exploderen. Severus fluisterd dat ze naar de bijeenkomst zouden praten. Eileen knikte zachtjes en gaf hem een klein lachje. Hij leid haar naar haar plaats naast Remus en Remus staat op zodat Severus naast haar kan zitten. Severus bedankt hem met een schouderklopje en bedankt ook zijn draak met een gebaar. Mushu gaat blij weg en het gouden trio kunnen niet beseffen wat er zonet is gebeurd. Ze hadden Sneep nog nooit zo gezien.

Professor Perkamentus opend de bijeenskomt.

" Welkom allemaal. Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan Eileen Roselyn Tracy"

Molly Weasly snakte naar adem en begreep net als meerdere leden van de orde waarom Severus haar Roos noemde. Tijdens de bijeenkomt hield Severus haar hand vast onder de tafel maar wenste dat de bijeenkomst afgelopen was omdat hij niet kon wachten alleen met Eileen te zijn. Naar twee lange uren was de bijenkomst afgelopen en lopen Severus en Eileen hand in hand de tuin in. Ze laten een opgewonde orde achter en professor Perkamentus wenste Severus in stilte geluk toe. Ze lopen stilletjes door de tuin totdat ze bij een bankje komen en gaan zitten. Ze omhelsen elkaar en Severus kuste haar zachtjes.

Er kwamen weer tranen in zijn ogen.

"Roos, ik ben stom geweest. Ik had je niet moeten laten gaan. Ik had voor je moeten vechten." Zegt hij zachtjes.

"Ik vergeef het lieveling, als je het mij ook kunt vergeven" zegt ze zachtjes.

" Natuurlijk vergeef ik het je Roos, je bent mijn alles dat weet je" zegt hij en er rolt een traan over zijn wang.

Hij omhelsd haar stevig en er volgd een gepassioneerde kus. Weer omhelsen ze elkaar.

" Roos wil je mijn vrouw worden" vraagt hij zachtjes.

Eileen glimlacht breed en zegt;

" Natuurlijk wil ik je vrouw worden, lieveling"

Er volgt weer een kus en Severus weet dat zijn donkere dagen zijn geteld. Met deze vrouw kan hij alles aan.

1 Severus Alexander Sneep

2 Eileen Roselyn Tracy en aan het einde van dit document Eileen Roselyn Tracy- Sneep

Written by: Orinda Duyster


End file.
